Onix the hedgehog
Onix the hedgehog "Understanding me is not a problem, just beating me is one" - Onix the hedgehog History Onix the hedgehog is the Son of Brax the hedgehog and Alicia the hedgehog. When he was born on the same day the Great War happened on his Village. His parents were slaughetered and the villagers and warriors were killed and he was the only one left. He couldn't do anything except cry and he went away and found himself just in the woods by himself scared and alone. He only ate berries and Sweet Root from Alka Tree's near his Village. When he soon got older he was caputred and made into a slave and had to work for 3 years until all that work he did paid off and him and some of the slaves revolted and escaped. Half of the slaves went on to free others and he himself went another way. But soon after he was captured by Eggman and was taken into his GunShip and the only way to be free was to work for him but Onix did not give to him so he said yes and he had to kill a blue hedgehog named sonic but once he was released he went and attacked his GunShip and escaped with his life. He later found himself in a city called Emerald City where me met all these new people and all the new things he never seen before and he learned how to fight and harnessed his family's power. Now he resides there as a Protector for the other and for the sake of the Mobian world to fight any evil that comes. looks Onix the Hedgehog first design was just a green hedgehog with a bang. His second was a hedgehog with a bang and with red pants, after he had his fathers clothing style of Red pants, his fathers goggles, and A green Jacket with a Black undershirt and the fingerless gloves. Now he has Metal in his spines and wears a black Jacket with black pants and is ready for a fight against anything. Appearance Onix the hedgehog- Story Onix and the Dark lord Onix and Bkd Adventures Onix lost saga (coming soon) Death Of onix the hedgehog Sayings Losing a battle is something I came close but i will beat you! Nice battle! Can i try again? No way. At least use all your power I need a fight. Shut it. My past is nothing to you so leave me alone You know my power is great I will train everyday Lost again!? Impossible! I had a nice time but you die Forms Super Onix: Using the power of the emeralds he turns into a super hedgehog Dark Onix: Hatred builds up creating the darkness form that is him* Limit form: This form is strong but is also for a cost of his life Defender form: His Defense is greatly risen and he can defend from almost anything Protector form (angel form): He sacrifices his soul and uses that to gain it Shin no sugata (True form):True form Requirements: Family Crystal *full*, Seven Chaos emealds, the seven world rings, and the Light ring of the heavens Bōkyaku fōmu no pawā(Dark of Oblivion Form: Dark of Oblivion requirements: The Opposite force of the chaos emeralds, Half of Dark Gaia's power, and the Shadow Ring of Oblivion Attitude He is very friendly and sometimes a goof but when it comes to battling he will be serious and he will never give up on anyone or his friends. Fighting Style His main fighting style is Taekwondo and he is learning Hokuto Shinken. Theme Song His theme Song is Ai Wo Torimodose (note: music not owned by me credit goes to the creator, the youtube user that posted it, and for the creators Hokuto no Ken and Fist of the Northstar all credit for the video goes to them) Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs